Jako ostatni wróg, zostanie pokonana śmierć
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Ostatnie chwile życia Severusa Snape'a, a także to co wydarzyło się później.
1. Rozdział pierwszy: Czarna Różdżka

_2 maja 1998 roku. Dzień wielkiego zwycięstwa, ale także wielu strat. Dla mnie najważniejszym wydarzeniem tego dnia była tragiczna śmierć Severusa Snape'a. Pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania przedstawia ostatnie chwile życia Severusa z jego punktu widzenia. Wszystkie dialogi i niektóre fragmenty opisów pochodzą z książki "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci", z rozdziału 32 pt. "Czarna Różdzka"._

_Jak zawsze serdecznie proszę o komentarze. Napisanie opinii naprawdę nie zajmuje wiele czasu, a jest bardzo miłe dla autora. Odpisuję na wszystkie komentarze._

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

**Czarna Różdżka**

- ... panie mój, ich opór słabnie...

- ... i słabnie bez twojej pomocy – rzekł Voldemort swoim wysokim, dobitnym głosem. - Jesteś wytrawnym czarodziejem, Severusie, ale nie sądzę, by twoja obecność była tam teraz potrzebna. Jesteśmy już prawie u celu... prawie.

- Pozwól mi odnaleźć chłopca. Przyprowadzę ci Pottera. Wiem, że zdołam go odnaleźć, panie. Proszę.

Severus nienawidził takich chwil jak ta. Nazywanie Voldemorta panem i mistrzem, płaszczenie się u jego stóp, całowanie jego szat, błaganie o cokolwiek – wszystko to sprawiało, że Severus czuł obrzydzenie i nienawiść do całego świata, a najbardziej do samego siebie. Ale musiał to robić, musiał grać, udawać i oszukiwać, aby utrzymać pozory wiernego sługi Czarnego Pana. Wszystko to, jak mówił Dumbledore, dla większego dobra. Teraz musiał przekonać Voldemorta, aby pozwolił mu odnaleźć Harry'ego Pottera. Nie, nie po to, aby go przyprowadzić do Czarnego Pana i zabić. Tylko po to, aby przekazać mu bardzo ważne informacje. Informacje od których zależał wynik tej wojny.

Severus przeszedł blisko szpary między ścianą i skrzynią. W tym samym momencie Voldemort wstał. Patrzył na swego śmierciożercę czerwonymi oczami. Jego płaska twarz węża była tak blada, że wydawała się lekko połyskiwać w półmroku.

- Mam pewien problem, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie.

- Tak, panie?

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę, trzymając ją delikatnie i precyzyjnie jak dyrygent batutę.

- Dlaczego ta różdżka nie chce mnie słuchać, Severusie?

W ciszy, jaka zapadła, słychać było cichy syk węża, zwijającego się i rozwijającego w powietrzu... a może było to westchnienie Voldemorta, utrzymujące się jeszcze w powietrzu?

Severus wiedział, że Voldemort zdobył Czarną Różdżkę. Nie wiedział jednak kogo musiał zabić, aby zostać jej panem, ale nie obchodziło go to. Miał teraz inny problem.

- Panie... - powiedział beznamiętnym tonem. - nie rozumiem. Przecież... przecież rzucałeś niezwykłe zaklęcia tą różdżką.

- Nie. Rzucałem nią zwykłe zaklęcia. Ja jestem niezwykły, ale ta różdżka... nie. Nie ujawniła mocy, której się spodziewałem. Nie czuję żadnej różnicy między nią a tą, którą nabyłem od Ollivandera wiele lat temu.

Jego głos był spokojny, jakby zadumany, ale rodziła się już w nim kontrolowana wściekłość.

- Żadnej różnicy – powtórzył Voldemort.

Severus milczał. Wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by uspokoić Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Choć jego głos był spokojny i wyważony, czuł narastającą w nim wściekłość.

- Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, Severusie... Czy wiesz, dlaczego odwołałem cię z pola walki?

Severus nie miał pojęcia. Gdy Lucjusz przybył do niego i powiedział, że Czarny Pan chce go widzieć, Severus walczył właśnie na błoniach zamku. Oczywiscie po stronie śmierciożerców, jednak jak tylko nadarzyła się sposobność próbował po kryjomu pomagać członkom Zakonu i uczniom Hogwartu. Wszelkie zaklęcia jakie był zmuszony na nich rzucać nie powodowały trwałych obrażeń. W drodze do Wrzeszczącej Chaty zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że Voldemort odwołał go, jednego ze zdolniejszych śmierciożerców, z pola bitwy. Jednak gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju przestało to mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Zobaczył bowiem, że Nagini jest chroniona, znajduje się w magicznej kuli zawieszonej w powietrzu. Przypomniał sobie słowa Dumbledore'a: "Więc jeśli Voldemort zaprzestanie wysyłać węża na mordercze misje i będzie go trzymać przy sobie, pod magiczną ochroną, wtedy, jak sądzę, można będzie bezpiecznie powiedzieć Harry'emu." Musiał jak najszybciej odnaleźć Pottera! Tylko on zna te, tak istotne, informacje, bez których chłopiec nie będzie wiedział co ma zrobić.

Severus nie patrzył na Voldemorta. Oczy miał utkwione w wężu wijącym się w zaczarowanej klatce.

- Nie, panie, ale błagam, byś pozwolił mi tam wrócić. Pozwól mi odnaleźć Pottera.

- Mówisz jak Lucjusz. Żaden z was nie rozumie Pottera tak jak ja. Jego wcale nie trzeba szukać. On sam do mnie przyjdzie. Bo, widzisz, ja znam jego słabość, jego wielką wadę. Nie pogodzi się z tym, że wokół niego giną inni, wiedząc, że giną z jego powodu, że tracą za niego życie. Będzie chciał za wszelką cenę to powstrzymać. I przyjdzie.

W tej kwesti Severus zgadzał się z Czarnym Panem całkowicie. Voldemort miał rację, że chłopiec sam do niego przyjdzie. Ale zanim to zrobi, Potter musi poznać prawdę. Musi wiedzieć, że nie może walczyć z Czarnym Panem, tylko musi dać się zabić.

- Ale przecież przypadkowo może go zabić ktoś inny...

- Wydałem moim śmierciożercom bardzo wyraźne instrukcje. Złapcie Pottera. Pozabijajcie jego przyjaciół... im więcej ich zabijecie, tym lepiej... ale jego przyprowadźcie mi żywego. Ale nie o Harrym Potterze chcę z tobą pomówić, Severusie, tylko o tobie. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo cenny. Bardzo cenny.

- Pan mój dobrze wie, że pragnę służyć tylko jemu. Pozwól mi więc odejść i odnaleźć tego chłopca. Pozwól mi przyprowadzić go do ciebie, panie. Wiem, że możesz...

- Powiedziałem ci: nie! - w oczach Voldemorta pojawił się błysk czerwieni, gdy się odwrócił, zamiatając peleryną z szelestem, podobnym do odgłosu, jaki wydaje wąż ślizgający się po podłodze. W jego głosie słychać było zniecierpliwienie. - Na razie myślę o czymś innym. Zastanawiam się, Severusie, co się stanie, kiedy w końcu spotkam się z tym chłopcem!

- Panie, przecież nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że...

- Jest pewna wątpliwość, Severusie. Tak, jest.

Voldemort zatrzymał się, patrząc na swego śmierciożercę i obracając Czarną Różdżkę w białych palcach.

- Dlaczego obie różdżki, których używałem, zawiodły, gdy mierzyłem w Harry'ego Pottera?

- Ja... ja nie potrafię na to odpowiedzieć, panie.

- Nie potrafisz?

Severus zauważył jak w Czarnym Panu wzbiera wściekłość. Natomiast na bladej twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów nie malowały się żadne emocje. Było to skutkiem wieloletniej wprawy w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, których okazywanie, według Severusa, oznaczało słabość. Dzięki tej umiejętności i mistrzowskiemu opanowaniu oklumencji zdołał przez te wszystkie lata oszukiwać Voldemorta. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że mężczyzna niczego w tej chwili nie odczuwał. Pod maską obojętności i spokoju krył się strach i zniecierpliwienie. Zastanawiał się dlaczego Voldemort narzeka na Czarną Różdżkę zamiast od razu powiedzieć Severusowi po co go wezwał. W tym momencie dla Severusa liczyła się każda sekunda. Musi jak najszybciej odnaleźć Pottera zanim złapią go inni lub chłopiec zrobi coś głupiego.

- Moja cisowa różdżka była mi posłuszna we wszystkim, Severusie. Odmówiła mi tylko zabicia Harry'ego Pottera. Dwukrotnie mnie zawiodła. Ollivander powiedział mi po torturach o bliźniaczych rdzeniach, powiedział, że muszę mieć inną różdżkę. Usłuchałem go, ale różdżka Lucjusza też mnie zawiodła, gdy znowu spotkałem Pottera. Pękła.

- Ja... ja nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, panie.

Severus wciąż nie patrzył na Voldemorta. Jego czarne oczy nadal były utkwione w wężu wijącym się wewnątrz magicznej kuli.

- Szukałem trzeciej różdżki, Severusie. Czarnej Różdżki, Różdżki Przeznaczenia, Berła Śmierci. Zabrałem ją jej poprzedniemu właścicielowi. Wziąłem ją z grobu Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Dopiero teraz Severus spojrzał na Voldemorta. Był przerażony. Początkowo tym, że Voldemort otworzył grób dyrektora Hogwartu i nie zawahał się przed okradaniem zmarłych. Jednak po chwili zrozumiał coś, co zmroziło mu szpik w kościach: Dumbledore był panem Czarnej Różdżki. Ale Dumbledore został pokonany, a zabił go on, Severus. Więc teraz Czarna Różdżka należy do niego, to on jest jej prawdziwym panem. To dlatego nie służyła Voldemortowi tak jak trzeba. To nie Czarny Pan zabił jej poprzedniego właściciela. Nagle dla Severusa stał się jasny powód dla którego Czarny Pan go wezwał.

Gdy to wszystko sobie uświadomił i zrozumiał, że praktycznie nie ma żadnych szans, aby przekazać Potterowi informacje, jego twarz pobladła i zastygła jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny; aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to twarz żywego człowieka, gdy przemówił:

- Panie... pozwól mi iść po tego chłopca... - spróbował po raz ostatni, ale Voldemort go nie słuchał.

- Przez całą tę długą noc, w oczekiwaniu na świt mojego zwycięstwa, siedziałem tu – rzekł prawie szeptem – i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Czarna Różdżka nie chce być tym, czym być powinna, dlaczego, wbrew legendom, nie działa tak, jak powinna działać w rękach prawowitego właściciela... I chyba znalazłem odpowiedź.

Severus milczał.

- Może już ją znasz, Severusie? Jesteś przecież taki sprytny. Byłeś mi zawsze dobrym i wiernym sługą. Żal mi tego, co musi nastąpić.

- Panie... - nawet w obliczu bliskiej śmierci Severus utrzymywał pozory.

- Czarna Różdżka nie jest mi do końca posłuszna, Severusie, bo nie jestem jej prawdziwym panem. Czarna Różdżka należy do czarodzieja, który zabił jej poprzedniego właściciela. To ty zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dopóki żyjesz, Severusie, Czarna Różdżka nie będzie mi służyć.

- Panie! - krzyknął Severus, unosząc swoją hebanową różdżkę.

- Nie można tego uniknąć. Muszę być panem tej różdżki, Severusie. Bo będąc jej panem, zapanuję wreszcie nad Potterem.

Czarna Różdżka świsnęła w powietrzu. Severus spodziewał się, że Voldemort zabije go za pomocą Avady Kedavry, dlatego też gdy nic mu się nie stało, pomyślał przez chwilę, że został ułaskawiony. Była to jednak chwila, bo wkrótce pojął, co mu grozi. Świetlista kula, w której spoczywał wąż, potoczyła się w jego kierunku. Szok i zdenerwowanie sprawiły, że Severus nie zdążył nawet podnieść różdżki, aby spróbować się obronić. Jedyne co zdążył zrobić, to krzyknąć, zanim kula wchłonęła jego głowę i ramiona.

Mistrz Eliksirów próbował oswobodzić się z zaczarowanej klatki lecz było to niemożliwe. Czuł jak Nagini zbliża się do niego coraz bardziej. Zadrżał gdy poczuł jej łuski na swojej twarzy. Wtem usłyszał jak Voldemort przemawia w języku węży. Severus nie był wężousty i nie rozumiał mowy tych gadów, ale nie miał wątpliwości co do znaczenia tych słów.

Nagle poczuł jak Nagini zatapia kły w jego karku. Wydał przeraźliwy krzyk. Poczuł jak wąż przegryza mu skórę, mięśnie i żyły szyjne. Krew zalała mu twarz, która stawała się coraz bielsza, a czarne oczy rozszerzyły się ze zgrozy i przerażenia. Po raz ostatni próbował uwolnić się z zaczarowanej kuli lecz opadał już z sił. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, kolana ugięły się pod nim i upadł na podłogę.

- Przykro mi – powiedział chłodno Voldemort.

Odwrócił się, nie było w nim smutku ani żalu. Nadszedł czas, by opuścić tę chatę i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, z różdżką, która teraz będzie mu całkowicie posłuszna. Wycelował ją w roziskrzoną klatkę z wężem, a ona uniosła się w górę, uwalniając Severusa, który przetoczył się na bok; krew tryskała z ran na jego karku. Voldemort pospiesznie opuścił pokój, nie oglądając się za siebie, a wielki wąż poszybował za nim w swojej ochronnej, magicznej kuli.

Severus leżał na podłodze i wiedział, że zaraz umrze, że w przeciągu kilku minut całkowicie się wykrwawi. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją śmierć. Odkąd zaczął pracować jako podwójny szpieg, wiedział, że nie dożyje późnego wieku. Każde spotkanie z Czarnym Panem było balansowaniem na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Ale nie bał się śmierci. Nic nie mogło być gorsze od tego co już przeżył. Po śmierci Lily wiele razy się zastanawiał czy nie zakończyć swego tragicznego i pełnego smutku życia. Lecz przed samobójstwem powstrzymywała go złożona Dumbledore'owi obietnica i myśl, że odebranie sobie życia to oznaka słabości, oznaka tego, że człowiek jest tak słaby, że nie potrafi nawet żyć. Jednak gdy myślał o własnej śmierci, przypuszczał, że umrze w bitwie, może nawet chroniąc Pottera. Nawet do głowy mu nie przyszła myśl, że mógłby umrzeć samotnie, w starej chacie, opuszczony i znienawidzony przez wszystkich.

Jednak sposób w jaki umrze nie miał dla niego większego znaczenia. Prawdopodobnie zasłużył sobie na taką śmierć, za całe zło jakie wyrządził innym ludziom. Tylko, że umierając teraz nie przekaże Potterowi cennych informacji, które jedynie on zna. Bez nich chłopiec nie będzie wiedział co robić, jak pokonać Czarnego Pana. Harry Potter umrze, a Lord Voldemort zatriumfuje i przejmie władzę nad światem. Severus wiedział, że zawiódł. Zawiódł Harry'ego, Zakon, Dumbledore'a, Lily... i siebie.

Podniósł drżącą rękę i wymacał palcami krwawiącą ranę na szyi. Nie było już dla niego ratunku. Nawet gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł do pokoju, nie zdoła go ocalić. Nogi zaczęły mu dygotać, a w dolnych częściach ciała zaczął tracić czucie, gdyż jego szybko bijące serce pompowało resztki wciąż upływającej krwi przede wszystkim do mózgu. Dzięki temu Severus był w stanie myśleć choć parę razy był bliski utraty przytomności. Obraz przed oczami miał zamazany i zamglony, a co jakiś czas widział tylko ciemność. Słyszał swój świszczący i charczący oddech; oddychał z trudem gdyż Nagini uszkodziła mu krtań. Ból w karku był straszny, prawie nie do zniesienia. Severus chciał krzyczeć, nie był jednak w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Czuł, że prędzej umrze z bólu niż w skutek całkowietj utraty krwi.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś podchodzi do niego. Wyostrzył wzrok, spojrzał w górę i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nad nim stał Harry Potter, cały brudny, zakrwawiony, w nadpalonym i podartym ubraniu. W jednej ręce trzymał różdzkę (która przypominała Severusowi różdżkę Dracona Malfoya), w drugiej zaś pelerynę niewidkę i patrzył na bladoszarą twarz Severusa i jego szeroko rozwarte czarne oczy. Na twarzy chłopca, oprócz zrozumiałej nienawiści, widać było zdziwienie, szok i... smutek. Severus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobyła się jedynie krew i zalała mu twarz. W tym momencie Potter pochylił się, a Severus resztką sił, przezwyciężając wszechobecny ból, chwycił go za szatę na piersiach i przyciągnął bliżej. Nie będąc pewnym czy w ogóle jest w stanie jeszcze mówić, spróbował po raz drugi. Tym razem z jego gardła wydobył się straszny charkot.

- Weź... to... weź... to.

Niespodziewane pojawienie się Pottera przy umierającym Severusie było niezwykłym uśmiechem od losu, który tak rzadko był łaskawy dla Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus wiedział, że zostało mu niewiele czasu na przekazanie chłopcu informacji. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że w takim stanie nie zdoła prawie nic powiedzieć. I jeszcze jeden, najważniejszy problem. Co zrobić aby Potter mu uwierzył? Gdy chłopiec usłyszy, że ma da się zabić Czarnemu Panu, pomyśli, że to pułapka i na pewno tego nie zrobi. Severus zrozumiał, że jedynym wyjściem jest przekazanie chłopcu swoich wspomnień.

Początkowo chciał mu dać tylko jedno, najważniejsze wspomnienie, dotyczące rozmowy z Dumbledorem na temat tego, że Harry jest horkruksem. Stwierdził jednak, że jest mu również winien wyjaśnienie dlaczego zabił dyrektora. A to pociągało za sobą wytłumaczenie jak i dlaczego zdradził Czarnego Pana i stał się lojalny wobec Dumbledore'a. Musiał więc również pokazać Potterowi swoje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, przyjaźń i miłość do matki chłopca. Poza tym chciał, tak jak każdy człowiek, aby ludzie poznali prawdę, aby dowiedzieli się jaką rolę odegrał w tej wojnie. Oprócz Severusa tylko Dumbledore znał całą prawdę. Jeśli Severus teraz umrze, nie przekazawszy swoich wspomnień Potterowi, cały świat zapamięta go jako zdrajcę i mordercę.

Z ust, uszu i oczu Severusa zaczęła się wydobywać srebrzystoniebieska substancja, ni to gaz, ni to ciecz. Choć Severus starał się skupić tylko na tych kilku wspomnieniach, które chciał przekazać chłopcu, z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jego ciało opuszczały też inne wspomnienia, które tak bardzo Potterowi nie były potrzebne. Nie potrafił tego jednak powstrzymać i kontrolować.

Pole jego widzenia było coraz mniejsze, dostrzegł jednak kątem oka jak Granger wyczarowuje butelkę i wciska ją do trzęsącej się ręki Pottera. Chłopiec za pomocą różdżki umieścił wszystkie wspomnienia w butelce.

Uchwyt Severusa na szacie Harry'ego zelżał, jego serce biło jak oszalałe, próbując wpompować resztki krwi do mózgu. Severus wiedział, że za chwilę umrze. Jednak przed śmiercią chciał zobaczyć jeszcze jedną rzecz. Chciał spojrzeć w piękne, zielone oczy Lily Evans.

- Spójrz... na... mnie – wyszeptał.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego odnalazły czarne oczy Severusa. Severus nie widział już czarnych włosów, blizny w kształcie błyskawicy na czole i okularów na nosie. Widział jedynie ocean zieleni, na widok którego zawsze zapominał o całym świecie i na który mógłby patrzeć całą wieczność. Teraz jednak zagłębił się w nim tylko na krótką chwilę. Nagle wszystko ogarnęła ciemność, jego serce uderzyło po raz ostatni, przez mózg przeszła ostatnia, zbłąkana myśl. Ręka trzymająca szatę Harry'ego opadła z głuchym stukiem na podłogę, czarne oczy stały się nieruchome, puste i martwe. Severus Snape już się więcej nie poruszył.


	2. Rozdział drugi: Plac zabaw

Rozdział drugi

**Plac zabaw**

Leżał twarzą w dół, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Był zupełnie sam. Nikt go nie obserwował. Prócz niego nikogo tu nie było. Nie był zresztą pewny, czy on sam tu jest. Po długim czasie, a może natychmiast, przyszło mu do głowy, że jednak musi istnieć, musi być czymś więcej niż tylko odcieleśnioną myślą, bo leży, na pewno na czymś leży. A jeśli czuje, że leży, to musi mieć zmysł dotyku, a to coś, na czym leży, też musi istnieć.

Gdy tylko doszedł do takiego wniosku, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest nagi. Nadal był przekonany, że jest zupełnie sam, więc nie przejął się tym, choć trochę go to zaintrygowało. I pomyślał, że skoro wciąż ma zmysł dotyku, to warto sprawdzić, czy ma również zmysł wzroku. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że nadal je ma.

Leżał w jasnej mgle, choć takiej mgły jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział. Otoczenie nie było nią przysłonięte, raczej owa mgła nie uformowała się jeszcze w otoczenie. Powierzchnia, na której leżał, chyba była biała, ale nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest ciepła, czy zimna, po prostu była – płaska, bezbarwna, służąca tylko temu, by na niej istnieć.

Usiadł. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co robił zanim tu trafił. Czuł się, jakby obudził się właśnie z długiego i głębokiego snu, podczas którego nic mu się nie śniło. Wtem jego umysł zalała fala wspomnień. Wrzeszcząca Chata, Czarny Pan, Nagini, Harry Potter, zielone oczy...

Jego ręka natychmiast powędrowała do szyi. Pod palcami nie wyczuł żadnych ran ani blizn, tylko gładką i delikatną skórę. O wiele delikatniejszą niż miał za życia.

Severus zrozumiał, że nie żyje. Że znajduje się w jakimś świecie dla zmarłych osób, piekle lub niebie, jak to nazywają w wielu religiach. Severus był ateistą, nie wierzył w żadnych bogów, świętych i cuda, nie wyznawał żadnej religii ani nie należał do żadnego kościoła lub sekty. Ale rozum podpowiadał mu, że musi istnieć jakieś życie po śmierci, inaczej skąd brałyby się duchy, jak działałby Kamień Wskrzeszenia lub zaklęcie Priori Incantatem, którego działania doświadczył Potter i Czarny Pan w czerwcu 1995 roku.

Severus nie wierzył jednak, aby ludzie po śmierci byli dzieleni na dobrych i złych i trafiali do nieba lub piekła, nie wierzył też w żadne opisy przedstawiające jak takie życie po śmierci ma wyglądać. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy zastanawiał się, gdzie by trafił, gdyby istniało niebo i piekło, stwierdzał, że do tego drugiego. Po tym wszystkim co uczynił Lily, po tym co robił jako śmierciożerca, po morderstwie Dumbledore'a i innych osób, nie było wątpliwości na co zasługiwał.

Zaczął rozglądać się po tym dziwnym miejscu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ale również zadowoleniu, mgła się przerzedziła i zaczęły pojawiać się jakieś kształty. Severus rozróżniał drzewa, krzewy, domy, płot, a także zjeżdżalnię i huśtawki. Świat nabierał również barw i zapachów. Gdy otoczenie już całkowicie się uformowało, Severus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Znajdował się bowiem na starym placu zabaw niedaleko Spinner's End, na tym samym, na którym tak wiele lat temu zobaczył Lily Evans.

Plac zabaw wyglądał dokładnie jak w tamtym pamiętnym dniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawiali. Na horyzoncie stał wielki, ceglany komin, słońce mocno grzało, jednak w powietrzu czuć było zapach niedawnej burzy, o czym świadczyły również kałuże na placu. Huśtawki lekko się kołysały, jakby ktoś przed chwilą z nich zszedł. Obok leżał kwiat, na którym Lily pokazywała swojej siostrze magiczne sztuczki.

W pobliżu nie było nikogo, jednak Severus zapragnął mieć na sobie jakieś ubranie. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, poczuł na skórze materiał. Nie była to jednak jego czarna szata, zupełnie niepasująca do tego miejsca. Miał na sobie cienką, rozpiętą koszulę, pod nią czarny T-shirt, jeansy i porządne sportowe buty. Ubrania były nowe, czyste i doskonale na nim leżały, nie to co stare i niedopasowane ubrania, które musiał nosić jako dziecko.

Wstał i podszedł do najbliższej kałuży. Gdy w nią spojrzał przeżył kolejny szok. Nie wyglądał tak jak przed śmiercią. Gdy Severus umarł miał zaledwie trzydzieści osiem lat, lecz wyglądał o wiele starzej z powodu ciągłego stresu i niebezpieczeństwa, w którym żył. Jednak teraz, patrząc na swoje odbicie w wodzie, dałby sobie nie więcej niż dwadzieścia trzy lata. I co więcej, podobał się sobie. Nie był może zabójczo przystojny, ale nie był też brzydki. Nadal miał haczykowaty nos, nie miał już jednak tłustych włosów. Gdy ich dotknął, poczuł, że są miękkie i gładkie. Zęby nie były żółte, tylko olśniewająco białe. Cerę nadal miał bladą, lecz nie ziemistą jak za życia. Nie był przeraźliwie chudy, pod koszulą widać było delikatne zarysy mięśni. Lecz największa zmiana zaszła w jego oczach i ustach. W czarnych oczach widać było iskierki życia, szczęścia i radości, a wąskie wargi nie były wygięte w szyderczy grymas, tylko w delikatny, szczery uśmiech.

Odwrócił wzrok od swojego odbicia w kałuży i rozejrzał się dookoła. W dalszym ciągu nikt nie pojawił się w okolicy. Nie zdziwiło go to zbytnio; w świecie żywych to miejsce zawsze było opuszczone i niewiele dzieci tu przychodziło. Skierował się w stronę huśtawek i usiadł na tej, z której kiedyś, tyle lat temu, zeskoczyła Lily. Zaczął się zastanawiać co powinien zrobić. Czekać tu, aż ktoś się zjawi czy może ruszyć na poszukiwania innych ludzi? Przyszło mu nawet na myśl, że może tutaj nikogo nie ma, że karą za wszystkie złe uczynki, które popełnił za życia, będzie spędzenie wieczności w tym miejscu samotnie.

Pochylił głowę i spojrzał na swoje nowe buty i na asfalt, którym był wylany plac. Zatopił się w myślach i wspomnieniach.

Nagle zobaczył długi cień i poczuł, że ktoś przed nim staje.

Przed jego oczami ukazały się stopy w sandałach na płaskiej podeszwie i ze skórzanymi paskami. Stopy były wąskie i drobne, z zadbanymi paznokciami.

Przeniósł wzrok trochę wyżej i ujrzał gładkie, szczupłe i zgrabne nogi. Na wysokości kolan zaczynała się zwiewna sukienka koloru świeżo skoszonej trawy.

Jego wzrok powędrował jeszcze wyżej i Severus zobaczył płaski brzuch z przewiązanym luźno w pasie złotym paskiem. Po bokach tego pięknego, lekko opalonego ciała, ujrzał szczupłe ręce o długich i delikatnych palcach.

Następnie przed jego oczami ukazały się małe, ale piękne i jędrne piersi pod obcisłym materiałem sukienki.

Nieco wyżej ujrzał cienkie ramiączka sukienki i zgrabne ramiona kobiety. Na jej ramiona spływały długie, lekko falowane, ciemnorude włosy. Severus poczuł słodki zapach lilii, który obok zapachu oceanu, był jego ulubioną wonią.

Uniósłszy wzrok trochę wyżej, zobaczył smukłą szyję, a potem delikatne wargi wygięte w lekki uśmiech ukazujący białe jak perły zęby.

A nad kształtnym nosem ujrzał najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Piękne, migdałowate oczy w kolorze szmaragdowej zieleni, w których widać było nieskończoną radość, szczęście i miłość.

Przed Severusem Snape'em stała Lily Evans.

Kobieta, która była dla niego całym światem, a której nie widział od siedemnastu lat i nie rozmawiał z nią od dwudziestu dwóch. Kobieta, którą kochał nad życie, a za której śmierć był odpowiedzialny. Kobieta, dla której był gotów zrobić wszystko, a której przysporzył tyle smutku i cierpienia.

Severus patrzył szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami na Lily i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Nie był w stanie nawet się poruszyć. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe i z trudem łapał oddech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lily stoi przed nim, żywa, uśmiechnięta, piękniejsza niż w jakimkolwiek marzeniu lub śnie.

Wtem uświadomił sobie jak bardzo za nią tęsknił i nie mógł zrozumieć jak potrafił żyć bez niej przez te wszystkie lata. Przypomniał sobie ile przez niego wycierpiała i jak przyczynił się do jej śmierci. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy żalu, smutku i poczucia winy. Osunął się z huśtawki na kolana i padł do stóp ukochanej kobiety. Zalewając się łzami, przepraszał ją i z rozpaczliwą nadzieją prosił o wybaczenie, wiedząc, że na nie nie zasłużył.

- Lily, przepraszam... tak bardzo przepraszam... za wszystko... - szlochał. - Wybacz mi... proszę...

Lily, widząc zrozpaczonego przyjaciela u swych stóp, poczuła jak łamie się jej serce. Uklęknęła obok niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Severus zadrżał gdy poczuł jej delikatną rękę. Jak dawno nie czuł dotyku jej ciepłego ciała! Przypomniał sobie gdy, jako dzieci, chodzili razem na długie spacery i trzymali się za ręce. Na to wspomnienie do jego czarnych oczu napłynęło jeszcze więcej łez.

- Severusie, spójrz na mnie – poprosiła cicho Lily.

Słysząc te słowa, mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał załzawionymi i czerwonymi od płaczu oczami na twarz Lily. Nie uśmiechała się już, była smutna i poważna. Podniosła rękę i dotknęła jednej z wielu łez na policzku Severusa.

- Severusie, już ci dawno wybaczyłam. Bardzo dawno. Jeszcze przed śmiercią – wyszeptała i zanim Severus zdążył coś powiedzieć, ciągnęła dalej. - I ja również muszę cię przeprosić. Za to, że nie starałam się ci pomóc w wybraniu właściwej drogi. Za to, że tak szybko zakończyłam naszą przyjaźń. Za to, że byłam dumna i uparta i nie chciałam przyjąć twoich przeprosin.

Severus był oszołomiony. Ona nie ma go za co przepraszać! To wszystko jego wina! Ale był także szczęśliwy. Lily mu wybaczyła! Naprawdę mu wybaczyła!

Lecz Lily miała do powiedzenia coś jeszcze.

- Ale przede wszystkim muszę ci podziękować. Za to, że poświęciłeś wszystko, aby chronić mnie, Harry'ego, Zakon i wielu innych ludzi. Za to, że nie wahałeś się ryzykować życia, aby pokonać Voldemorta. Dziękuję ci za wszystko.

Severus wciąż nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Pochłaniał tylko wzrokiem Lily, jakby miała za chwilę zniknąć. Kobieta podniosła się i wyciągnęła rękę. Severus chwycił jej dłoń i stanął naprzeciwko niej.

Patrząc jej głęboko w oczy poczuł nieodpartą chęć, aby powiedzieć jej to, co powinien był powiedzieć wiele lat temu. Tyle, że wtedy brakowało mu odwagi i bał się odrzucenia. Może gdyby był w stanie to powiedzieć jego życie potoczyłoby się inaczej?

Severus ujął dłonie Lily w swoje, przełknął ślinę i wyszeptał:

- Lily, kocham cię.

Na jej twarzy pojawiła się wielka radość. Podeszła bliżej, tak, że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka cali, i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Wiem, Severusie, zawsze wiedziałam. Ja też cię kocham.

Te słowa, w dodatku wypowiedziane przez Lily, były dla niego jak najpiękniejsza muzyka, wspanialsze nawet od pieśni feniksa. To było spełnienie jego marzeń i pragnień.

Nim Severus zdążył się poruszyć, Lily zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego i delikatnie pocałowała go w usta. Był tak zaskoczony jej pocałunkiem, że nie wiedział co ma robić. Jednak gdy poczuł, że odsuwa usta od jego warg, jedną ręką objął ją w pasie, a drugą zanurzył w jej pachnących włosach, przyciągając ją do siebie i dając znać, iż chce aby pocałunek nadal trwał.

Choć Severus kilka razy się całował, w tym raz z Lily, nie miał w tym wielkiej wprawy i zawsze czuł się niezręcznie. Jednak teraz doskonale wiedział co ma robić aby sprawić Lily przyjemność i przekazać jej w pocałunku swoją miłość.

Najpierw całował ją delikatnie i bawił się jej miękkimi wargami, a ona odpowiadała mu tym samym. Równocześnie głaskali się nawzajem po włosach. Wkrótce jednak Severus zwiększył nacisk na usta Lily i ich pocałunki stały się bardziej namiętne. Severus poczuł jak Lily bierze jego wargę między zęby i delikatnie przygryza. Gdy on zrobił jej to samo, z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk rozkoszy.

Severus chciał jeszcze większej bliskości i czułości. Powoli wysunął język i delikatnie dotknął nim warg i zębów Lily. Nie odsunęła się, tylko rozchyliła usta, tak, że Severus mógł dotknąć językiem wewnętrznej strony jej zębów, podniebienia i języka. Ona uczyniła mu to samo i przez kilka minut pieścili sobie nawzajem wnętrza swych ust i bawili językami. Spomiędzy ich warg wydobywały się coraz głośniejsze jęki rozkoszy i podniecenia. Oboje pragnęli największego zbliżenia, ale wiedzieli, że jeszcze nie nadszedł odpowiedni czas.

Severus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie dzielić tak namiętny pocałunek z Lily. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak kochany i potrzebny. Czuł się teraz jakby trafił do raju, jakby unosił się wysoko nad ziemią. Chciał aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, aby nigdy się nie skończyła.

W końcu jednak pocałunek dwóch zakochanych ludzi musiał dopiec końca. Popatrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, w których widać było nieskończoną miłość i radość. Lily przytuliła się mocno do piersi Severusa, a on oparł podbródek na jej głowie.

- Tęskniłam za tobą – wyszeptała Lily. – Tak bardzo tęskniłam. Nie byłam w stanie całkowicie się cieszyć z tego wspaniałego miejsca ponieważ cały czas czekałam na ciebie – zamilkła, a po chwili mówiła dalej. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie chciałam twojej szybkiej śmierci. Przede wszystkim pragnęłam abyś był szczęśliwy.

- Jak mógłbym być szczęśliwy bez ciebie. Trudno sobie wyobrazić jak wielka była moja tęsknota za tobą. Wiele razy myślałem aby zakończyć swoje życie. Powstrzymywała mnie jednak obietnica złożona Dumbledore'owi. Choć tak naprawdę była to obietnica złożona tobie.

- Dobrze, że nie popełniłeś samobójstwa. Śmierć prędzej czy później nadejdzie, a życie to piękny dar, który trzeba umiejętnie wykorzystać. Ty to zrobiłeś.

Severus nigdy nie myślał o swoim życiu jak o pięknym darze, lecz nie chciał się kłócić z ukochaną kobietą.

- Gdzie tak właściwie jesteśmy? – Severus zadał nurtujące go od długiego czasu pytanie.

- To przedsionek do świata zmarłych – wyjaśniła Lily. – Trafiają tutaj wszyscy zaraz po śmierci. Dla każdego to miejsce wygląda inaczej. Przybiera kształt miejsca, które jest ważne dla danej osoby, które przywołuje szczęśliwe wspomnienia. W twoim przypadku to plac zabaw, na którym po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. Jak dawno się nie uśmiechał! Praktycznie zapomniał jak to się robi. I jak rzadko ktoś posyłał mu wesoły, szczery uśmiech. Dlatego teraz nie potrafił oderwać oczu od uśmiechniętej twarzy Lily.

- Gdy zmarły tu trafia, po chwili przychodzi do niego ktoś, kto umarł już wcześniej, aby poprowadzić go dalej – ciągnęła kobieta. – Gdy się zjawiłeś, chciał tu przyjść Dumbledore, ale po krótkiej rozmowie zgodził się ze mną, że to ja jestem osobą, którą pragniesz po śmierci zobaczyć jako pierwszą.

- Całe szczęście, że go przekonałaś. Czasami potrafi być uparty – rzekł Severus i zadał następne, bardzo ważne dla niego pytanie. – Co to jest to „dalej", dokąd masz mnie zaprowadzić?

- W twoim przypadku to świat, w którym po śmierci żyją dobrzy ludzie.

- Czy istnieje też świat dla złych ludzi?

- Owszem. Nigdy tam nie byłam, ale ponoć to straszne miejsce, pełne łez i cierpienia.

A więc jednak istnieje coś na wzór nieba i piekła, pomyślał Severus. Dlaczego w takim razie…

- Dlaczego mam iść do świata dla dobrych ludzi, a nie do tego dla złych? – zapytał poważnie.

- Co takiego? – w głosie Lily słychać było przerażenie.

- Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem za życia, nie należy mi się miejsce w dobrym świecie. Powinienem odpokutować za wyrządzone krzywdy w tym drugim świecie.

- Co ty wygadujesz, Severusie? – prawie krzyknęła Lily. – Nie przeczę, popełniłeś w życiu parę poważnych błędów i dopuściłeś się niegodziwych czynów, ale pomyśl, ile dobrego uczyniłeś. Chroniłeś mnie i moją rodzinę, pracowałeś dla Zakonu, uczyłeś młodzież trudnej sztuki eliksirów, odegrałeś ważną rolę w wojnie z Voldemortem. Zasługujesz na nagrodę. A za wyrządzone krzywdy odpokutowałeś już w wystarczającym stopniu za życia. Zresztą sama szczera skrucha wystarczy żeby trafić do lepszego świata.

Choć Severus nadal miał wątpliwości czy faktycznie zasłużył na nagrodę, słowa Lily zaczęły go powoli przekonywać. Może rzeczywiście nie wszystko co popełnił w życiu było takie złe. Patrząc obiektywnie, uczynił trochę dobrych uczynków i pomógł paru ludziom. Żałował za wyrządzone zło i miał poczucie winy. To musiało się liczyć na jego korzyść. Najważniejsze jednak było, że może żyć w tym świecie z Lily. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował.

- Severusie? – zapytała cicho Lily, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, oczywiście, w najlepszym – odparł mężczyzna.

- Muszę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. Choć domyślam się twojej odpowiedzi, moim obowiązkiem jest zadać je. Musisz mieć wybór.

Severus spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem, zachęcając ją by kontynuowała.

- Chcesz iść dalej czy może wolisz wrócić to świata żywych jako duch? – zapytała Lily.

Severus o mało co nie wybuchnął śmiechem, tak absurdalne było to pytanie. Jego odpowiedź była oczywista.

- Jak mógłbym woleć powrót do świata, w którym nikt za mną nie tęskni od szczęśliwego życia tutaj z tobą?

To było pytanie retoryczne i w odpowiedzi Lily jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

- Chyba najwyższy czas aby ruszyć dalej – rzekła po chwili kobieta.

- Co mnie tam czeka? – spytał z lekkim niepokojem Severus.

- Zobaczysz – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Lily. – Ale nie martw się. To wspaniałe miejsce, gdzie wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Wiele osób już tam czeka na ciebie.

- Czekają na mnie? Ale kto? – zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna.

Lecz Lily nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Severus chwycił jej dłoń i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Z uśmiechami na twarzach, szczęśliwi i zakochani, opuścili stary plac zabaw i ruszyli dalej.


	3. Rozdział trzeci: Wiele spotkań

_Wakacje! Przepraszam, że tyle trwało napisanie i opublikowanie nowego rozdziału, ale studia i sesja zabierają jednak więcej czasu niż myślałam. Ale teraz przede mną trzy miesiące wakacji więc postaram się więcej pisać. Pomysł na czwarty rozdział (i prawdopodobnie ostatni) już mam. Niedługo również powinno się pojawić zupełnie nowe opowiadanie, oczywiście z Lily i Severusem w rolach głównych._

_Specjalne podziękowania dla EgoVagus za cenne uwagi i rady._

_Jak zwykle zachęcam do komentowania. Naprawdę jestem ciekawa waszych opinii._

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

**Wiele spotkań**

Lily i Severus szli obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce, szczęśliwi, że mogą znów być razem. Nie rozmawiali, w milczeniu cieszyli się obecnością drugiej osoby, odnalezionej po długoletniej rozłące. Severus wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. W najśmielszych nawet marzeniach nie przypuszczał, że po śmierci spotka go tak wielka radość. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od skakania i krzyczenia z radości; pragnął aby cały świat poznał jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy.

Krajobraz wokół nich zaczął się zmieniać. Zamiast wejść między stare budynki miasteczka, w którym oboje spędzili dzieciństwo, znaleźli się nagle na rozległych zielonych błoniach. Stąpali po miękkiej trawie, wśród drzew słyszeli świst wiatru i śpiew ptaków, a w pobliżu szum wody. Nagle zza łagodnych wzgórz wyłonił się wielki stary zamek, z wysokimi wieżami. Obok niego znajdowało się duże jezioro.

Severus natychmiast rozpoznał to miejsce. Był to oczywiście zamek Hogwart, mieszczący sławną w magicznym świecie Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dla mężczyzny to miejsce było jednak czymś więcej niż szkołą. To tu spędził prawie całe swoje życie, najpierw jako uczeń, później jako nauczyciel. To miejsce było dla niego domem, było świadkiem jego szczęścia i rozpaczy, tu wydarzyły się najwspanialsze momenty jego życia, jak również te najgorsze, o których pragnął zapomnieć.

Nagle Lily przystanęła, a Severus, zatopiony we wspomnieniach, o mało na nią nie wpadł. Rozejrzał się dookoła i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że są w miejscu, którego nienawidził, nad jeziorem, pod starym bukiem. To tu wydarzył się brzemienny w skutki incydent z Potterem i jego bandą, który zakończył przyjaźń Severusa i Lily. Od tamtej pory Severus unikał tego miejsca, które za każdym razem przypominało mu o największym błędzie jego życia.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Lily, która smutno się uśmiechała.

- Dlaczego tu przyszliśmy? – zapytał z wyrzutem. – Chodźmy stąd.

- Nie. Ktoś chce się tu z tobą spotkać.

- Kto? – chciał wiedzieć Severus.

- Zaraz zobaczysz.

- Nie możesz mi powiedzieć teraz, abym…

- Severusie, odwróć się – przerwała mu kobieta.

Posłuchał jej i ujrzał osoby, które najbardziej nienawidził, nie licząc swojego ojca i Voldemorta. Przed nim stał James Potter, Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Osoby, które uczyniły z jego pobytu w szkole koszmar i które odebrały mu ukochaną kobietę.

Teraz jednak nie uśmiechali się złowieszczo, jak zawsze na jego widok. Miny mieli poważne, Severus dostrzegł także cień wstydu i poczucia winy na ich twarzach. Wszyscy trzej wyglądali na dwadzieścia kilka lat, podobnie jak Severus i Lily. Black był zabójczo przystojny, na jego twarzy nie było widać śladu po dwunastu latach spędzonych w Azkabanie. Potter nadal nosił okulary, a czarne włosy miał tak rozczochrane jakby przed chwilą zsiadł z miotły. Natomiast Lupin wyglądał jak człowiek, który nigdy nawet nie słyszał o wilkołactwie, był wypoczęty i szczęśliwy.

Mistrz Eliksirów spoglądał na trzech mężczyzn stojących przed nim podejrzliwym wzrokiem, niepewny co za chwilę się wydarzy. Wtem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż wcale się ich nie obawia, że nie czuje lęku na ich widok, jak to miało miejsce za czasów ich młodości. Uczucie strachu zastąpiła pewność, że nic mu w tym wspaniałym świecie nie grozi, że nikt nie może go tu skrzywdzić.

Jednak to nie było wszystko. Severus zaczął nagle dostrzegać drugą stronę Huncwotów, jakby ktoś obrócił go o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i kazał spojrzeć na nich pod innym kątem. Nie oceniał ich teraz tylko przez pryzmat ich zachowania w stosunku do niego i tego, że Potter odebrał mu Lily. Zrozumiał, że mimo wszystko są to dobrzy, mądrzy ludzie, którzy oddali życie za tych, których kochali. Walczyli przeciwko Voldemortowi i śmierciożercom, podczas gdy on do nich dołączył.

Nie, Severus nie zapomniał tego co Huncwoci uczynili mu w szkole, ale nagle wyparowała gdzieś nienawiść, którą zawsze odczuwał. Została zastąpiona przez podziw dla ich czynów i poczucie, iż może kiedyś, po długiej rozmowie, staną się przyjaciółmi.

Severus nie rozumiał swoich uczuć i nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięła się w nim ta zmiana. Był bardzo zdziwiony, sądził bowiem, że jego nienawiść do Huncwotów nigdy się nie skończy. Podejrzewał, że ma to związek z miejscem, w którym się znalazł. Zanotował sobie w głowie aby w najbliższym czasie wypytać o to Lily.

Tymczasem Potter wystąpił o krok do przodu i otworzył usta. Snape momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę co mężczyzna chce powiedzieć. Nie chcąc słuchać nadętych przeprosin i rzewnych podziękowań, uniósł nieznacznie dłoń aby powstrzymać Jamesa.

Ojciec Harry'ego zamarł z otwartymi ustami i wyrazem lekkiego oburzenia na twarzy. Po chwili jednak Mistrz Eliksirów skinął lekko głową, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, iż przyjmuje ich przeprosiny i wybacza im. Severus pojął, że zachowałby się jak hipokryta, gdyby im nie wybaczył, po tym jak Lily wybaczyła mu jego czyny, które były przecież o wiele gorsze od tego co trzej Gryfoni wyrządzili mu w szkole.

Widząc gest swojego byłego wroga, trzej przyjaciele wyraźnie się odprężyli, a na ich twarzach zagościły delikatne uśmiechy. Lily aż promieniała szczęściem, patrząc jak najważniejsze osoby w jej życiu nareszcie odnajdują zgodę.

Severus odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na ukochaną i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jej postać szybko blednie. Po chwili Lily całkowicie zniknęła. To samo stało się z jej mężem, następnie z Syriuszem i Remusem. Po kilku sekundach Severus Snape stał zupełnie sam na błoniach przed zamkiem.

Ogarnął go strach. Zaczął się rozglądać wokoło, a nawet sprawdził czy żadne z nich nie schowało się za pobliskimi drzewami i krzakami. Jednak nigdzie nikogo nie było.

- Lily! – zawołał najgłośniej jak potrafił, a w jego głosie słychać było lęk i rozpacz.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Powtórzył swoje wołanie jeszcze kilka razy, lecz zawsze słyszał jedynie echo własnego głosu, odbitego od ściany drzew Zakazanego Lasu.

Zrezygnowany osunął się na kolana na brzegu jeziora. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego znowu spotyka go to samo. Lily znika, odchodzi, a on zostaje sam. Nie wiedział również co tym razem zrobił złego, jaki błąd popełnił. Może to wcale nie jest raj, pomyślał. Może to piekło, gdzie najpierw dają mi to czego najbardziej pragnę, a następnie odbierają, bym jeszcze bardziej cierpiał.

W chwili gdy zaczęły go ogarniać takie ponure myśli, zerwał się wiatr, lekki i ciepły. Zaszeleściły cicho liście na drzewach, zmarszczyła się delikatnie woda jeziora. Severus poczuł jak powiew targa mu włosy i ubranie. Po chwili wiatr ucichł, a na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech i spokój.

Kolejne dziwne zjawisko, którego nowo przybyły do tego świata nie potrafił wyjaśnić, ale było tak, jak gdyby ten lekki wiatr przegnał z umysłu Severusa wszelki niepokój i wątpliwości, a w zamian przywiał spokój i pewność, iż nic złego się nie stało i, że Lily wkrótce wróci.

Uspokojony czarodziej wstał i otrzepał ubranie z trawy i ziemi. Spojrzał na wysoki zamek górujący nad okolicą i poczuł, że musi tam iść. Przez chwilę wahał się i zastanawiał, czy nie powinien poczekać tutaj na Lily, ale siła ciągnąca go do zamku była zbyt potężna by ją zignorować. Poza tym miał poczucie, że gdziekolwiek pójdzie on i Lily zawsze się odnajdą. Tak więc, już bez najmniejszych wątpliwości, ruszył żwawym krokiem w kierunku szkoły.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która zwróciła jego uwagę po przekroczeniu progu sali wejściowej, była niezwykła cisza panująca w zamku. Severus nie pamiętał aby kiedykolwiek doświadczył podobnego zjawiska w tym miejscu. Na korytarzach Hogwartu zawsze było pełno uczniów i zewsząd dobiegały odgłosy szybkich kroków, głośnych rozmów, wybuchów śmiechu lub płaczu. Nawet w nocy nie panowała zupełna cisza; woda szumiała w rurach, Krwawy Baron zgrzytał łańcuchami, pani Norris goniła szczury, które wydawały ciche piski przerażenia, czasami słychać było jak skrzaty domowe pospiesznie sprzątają, aby zamek był czysty na następny dzień.

Teraz jednak uszu Severusa nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, w średniowiecznych murach panowała wręcz ogłuszająca cisza. Początkowo wydawało się to mężczyźnie dziwne i niepokojące i zastanawiał się czy iść dalej. Lecz wtedy znowu pojawiła się ta silna potrzeba aby wejść do środka. Zrobił więc krok naprzód i ruszył przez salę wejściowa w głąb szkoły.

Następną rzeczą, która go zdziwiła, było to, że zaraz po tym jak wszedł do zamku, jego mugolski strój zmienił się w czarne szaty, które zwykł nosić jako nauczyciel. Przeglądając się w wypolerowanym napierśniku najbliższej zbroi stwierdził jednak, iż te szaty są bardziej dopasowane, eleganckie, lepszej jakości i nie wygląda w nich jak wielki nietoperz. Może w tym dziwnym świecie, strój samoistnie się zmienia aby dopasować się do otoczenia, w którym przebywa człowiek, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów. Byłoby to bardzo wygodne nie musieć się martwić o odpowiednie ubranie.

Początkowo Severus miał zamiar iść do swojego gabinetu w lochach. Gdy był już na schodach prowadzących do oświetlonego pochodniami korytarza pojawiła się znowu owa niezwykła siła. Dawała jakby znać Snape'owi, iż ma iść na górę, nie na dół. I tym razem czarodziej nie mógł się jej oprzeć i, nie mając najmniejszego wyboru, zawrócił i ruszył po marmurowych schodach w górę.

Szedł coraz wyżej i wyżej, pokonując kolejne ciągi schodów. Zawsze dokładnie wiedział, w który korytarz ma skręcić, którymi schodami iść. Tajemnicza siła cały czas go prowadził, nie pozwalała zawrócić ani stanąć. Po jakimś czasie Severus zaczął biec aby jak najszybciej osiągnąć niewiadomy cel.

Nagle gwałtownie stanął przed starymi drewnianymi drzwiami. Już wiedział dokąd prowadziła go ta dziwna siła. Na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej.

To było drugie miejsce w Hogwarcie, którego Severus nienawidził. Przez cały ostatni rok nawet nie zbliżył się do wieży, która przywoływała w nim wspomnienia tragicznych wydarzeń. Teraz również nie miał zamiaru tam wchodzić. Chciał zrobić krok w tył i odejść , ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że został złapany w pułapkę. Mógł albo wejść na szczyt przeklętej wieży albo stać przed tymi drzwiami całą wieczność.

Przepełniony złością otworzył drzwi jednym szarpnięciem i zaczął wchodzić po krętych schodach. Przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na szczyt wieży przez chwilę się wahał, ale wiedząc, że nie ma wyboru powoli je otworzył. Drzwi zaskrzypiały straszliwie.

Ogarnęła go chłodna ciemność, tak, że przez chwilę nic nie widział. Gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku zdał sobie sprawę, że na dworze panuje gwiaździsta noc. Było to o tyle dziwne, że przed chwilą świeciło popołudniowe słońce. Kolejne niezwykłe zjawisko w tym dziwnym świecie.

Wieża Astronomiczna wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak tamtej nocy, z tą różnicą, iż tym razem nie widniał nad nią zielony Mroczny Znak. I tak samo jak wtedy pod murem stał Albus Dumbledore.

Teraz jednak czarodziej był wyprostowany i dumny. Wyglądał również trochę młodziej, a może po prostu nie był zmęczony. Gdy rozłożył ręce w geście powitania Severus zauważył, że obie jego dłonie są całkowicie zdrowe.

- Severusie. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że znowu się spotykamy – powiedział wesoło Dumbledore.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do dyrektora, zachował jednak pewien odstęp od niego i obserwował go podejrzliwie.

- Nie obawiaj się, Severusie – uspokoił go Albus. – Myślisz, że gniewam się na ciebie. Boisz się, iż w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem zdanie i wtedy, tamtej nocy, prosiłem cię o to byś darował mi życie, a nie, według naszej umowy, odebrał mi je.

Choć nie było to pytanie, tylko pełne pewności stwierdzenie, Severus mimo wszystko lekko skinął głową, dając na nie pozytywną odpowiedź.

- Niepotrzebnie, mój drogi chłopcze – Severus był przyzwyczajony do tego, iż dyrektor traktował go czasami jakby wciąż był uczniem. – Nie zmieniłem zdania, ani razu nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Prosiłem cię wtedy o to, byś znalazł w sobie siłę i odwagę aby spełnić moją prośbę. Dlatego teraz nie mam zamiaru ukarać cię za to co zrobiłeś, tylko pragnę ci podziękować.

I Dumbledore skłonił głowę przed młodszym czarodziejem.

W Severusie natomiast, na widok mężczyzny, którego zabił, zaczęły się rodzić różne emocje. Początkowo była to radość, później lęk, zastąpiony teraz przez złość i gniew. Te dwa ostatnie uczucia pojawiły się w nim dawno, jeszcze za życia. Miał za złe Dumbledore'owi, że wymógł na nim złożenie obietnicy morderstwa, a potem zostawił go samego, znienawidzonego przez tych, którym skrycie pomagał, jak i również tych, którzy mieli go za sojusznika, a byli zazdrośni. Był zupełnie sam, codziennie ryzykował życiem, starając się zrealizować plan jaki zostawił mu Albus. Pamiętał bezsenne noce podczas których płakał z bezsilnej wściekłości.

A on myśli, że po tym wszystkim wystarczy zwykłe „dziękuję"?

Severus odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a aby ukryć swój gniew, choć cały lekko się trząsł i wiedział, że dyrektor to widzi.

- Nie wiesz co to znaczy zamordować drugiego człowieka! – głos mu drżał. – A tym bardziej kogoś, kto był dla ciebie mentorem, kto jako jedyny znał twoje sekrety, kto cię szanował i troszczył się o ciebie! Nie wiesz jakie to trudne i bolesne zabić… przyjaciela – głos mu się załamał.

Choć Severus bardzo się starał, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Powoli napłynęły do jego czarnych oczu i mimo szybkiego mrugania nie zniknęły, tylko zaczęły spływać po gładkich policzkach mężczyzny.

Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł jak Dumbledore kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i delikatnie obraca go w swoja stronę. Spojrzał w te niebieskie oczy, które zdawały się widzieć jego duszę i ku swemu zdumieniu w nich również ujrzał błyszczące łzy.

- Masz rację, Severusie, nie wiem – powiedział cicho dyrektor. – Ale podziwiam twoją odwagę, lojalność i poświęcenie. Domyślam się ile musiałeś wycierpieć z mojego powodu. Wiem, że żadne słowa i gesty ci tego nie wynagrodzą, ale proszę cię, przyjmij moje podziękowania ponieważ są one szczere i płyną prosto z serca.

Młody mężczyzna nie wiedział co powiedzieć, wątpił jednak aby słowa były teraz potrzebne. Skinął tylko lekko głową, na co twarz Albusa rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

Severus odwrócił się i położył dłonie na zimnej barierce otaczającej szczyt wieży. Poczuł, że dyrektor staje obok niego. Snape spojrzał na czarne niebo i odetchnął kilka razy. Było tak cicho i spokojnie. Chłodny wietrzyk wysuszył jego twarz z łez. W lesie słychać było pohukiwanie sów. Na czarnym niebie pojawiało się coraz więcej gwiazd, a wszystko oświetlał nikły blask księżyca.

- Dusza ludzka jest jak nocne niebo pełne gwiazd – odezwał się nagle Dumbledore. – Na pierwszy rzut oka czarna, mroczna. Ale potem zauważa się gwiazdy, jasne ogniska dobra i nadziei. I to one są najważniejsze, tak na nocnym niebie jak i w duszy. To one nadają jej piękno.

Severus nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Dumbledore należał do tych osób, które w największej nawet ciemności dojrzą choćby najmniejszą gwiazdę i sprawią, że da ona początek miliardom jasno świecących gwiazd.

- A wszystko to bierze się z miłości – ciągnął dalej stary czarodziej. – Każdy kto potrafi kochać ma w sobie gwiazdę.

Severus tylko się uśmiechnął. Znał dobrze wiarę Albusa w potęgę miłości, wiele razy słyszał jak dyrektor mówił, iż miłość jest największą bronią i potrafi pokonać wszystko. Severus również podzielał tę wiarę, w końcu to miłość sprawiła, że zrozumiał swoje błędy i wybrał właściwą drogę.

Przez kilka minut w ciszy podziwiali nocne niebo. Po uważnym wpatrywaniu się w gwiazdy Severus zaczął rozpoznawać różne gwiazdozbiory. Gdy jego wzrok padł na konstelację Węża mężczyzna przypomniał sobie innego węża, o wiele bardziej realnego i groźnego. Przed oczami stanęły mu ostatnie chwile jego życia. Nagle cały spokój prysł. Severus zadrżał. Czy Dumbledore wie?

- Severusie, co się stało? – dziwne zachowanie drugiego czarodzieja nie uszło uwadze Albusa.

- Zawiodłem – odpowiedział po chwili Snape nie patrząc na dyrektora.

- Zawiodłeś? Kogo? – spytał zdziwiony Albus.

- Ciebie, Lily, Pottera, wszystkich!

- Severusie, o czym ty mówisz?

- Przecież dobrze wiesz – rzekł z irytacją Mistrz Eliksirów. – Jeśli chcesz, to wiesz dokładnie co się dzieje w świecie żywych, prawda? – gdy Dumbledore przytaknął, Snape kontynuował. – A więc wiesz, że nie zdołałem przekazać Potterowi tej ważnej informacji.

- Przecież dałeś mu przed śmiercią własne wspomnienia – zauważył dyrektor.

- A co Potter z nimi zrobił? Przecież oczywiste jest, że je zniszczył. Nie chciał oglądać wspomnień zdrajcy i mordercy, człowieka, którego nienawidził.

- Severusie, kiedy zmieni się twój stosunek do Harry'ego? – westchnął stary czarodziej. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że Harry jest dobrym, wrażliwym chłopcem, o wiele bardziej podobnym do swojej matki niż do ojca.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Albus mówił mu to już tyle razy, że nikt by tego nie zliczył.

- Harry nie zniszczył twoich wspomnień. Wręcz przeciwnie, poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora i obejrzał wszystkie w myślodsiewni. A potem zrobił to co miał zrobić.

- Poszedł do Czar- Voldemorta i pozwolił mu się zabić? – spytał zdumiony Severus.

- Dokładnie tak.

- Więc Potter nie żyje? – było to głupie pytanie. Skoro chłopiec poszedł do Voldemorta na pewno długo nie trwało zanim został zamordowany.

- Żyje – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Co? – Severus myślał, że się przesłyszał.

- Harry żyje. I ma się całkiem dobrze.

- Jak to możliwe? Przecież Czarny Pan miał go zabić! To był jedyny sposób na pokonanie go!

- Powiedziałem przed chwilą, że Harry dał się zabić Voldemortowi. Nie słuchałeś mnie?

- Słuchałem. Ale może zaczniesz wyrażać się jaśniej. To raczej niemożliwe aby ktoś został zabity i nadal żył.

- W większości przypadków nie. Ale Harry'ego i Voldemorta zawsze obowiązywały inne reguły. Spokojnie, Severusie, tym razem wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Należy ci się to.

Severus zadowolony przytaknął i cierpliwie czekał na wyjaśnienie tajemnic.

- Jak zwykle wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że Lily oddała życie za swojego syna. To sprawiło, że w żyłach Harry'ego płynęła potężna magia, która go chroniła przed śmiercią z rąk Voldemorta. Gdy Tom użył krwi chłopca aby się odrodzić ta sama magia zaczęła płynąć w jego ciele. Dzięki temu Harry nie mógł umrzeć ponieważ ochrona, którą zapewniło mu poświęcenie Lily, nadal istniała w Voldemorcie. Mordercze zaklęcie, które rzucił Voldemort na chłopca zniszczyło tylko fragment jego własnej duszy, jego przedostatniego horkruksa, o którym nie miał pojęcia. Harry trafił na chwilę do przedsionka świata zmarłych, gdzie spotkał się ze mną i gdzie dostał wybór: wrócić do świata żywych albo iść dalej. Oczywiście zdecydował się wrócić i dokończyć zadanie. Dzięki temu, że Neville Longbottom zabił Nagini, która była ostatnim horkruksem, Harry zdołał pokonać Voldemorta raz i na zawsze.

- To Czarny Pan nie żyje? – Severus nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.

- Tak. I już nigdy nie wróci. Tak więc widzisz Severusie, że nie zawiodłeś, wypełniłeś do końca zadanie, które ci powierzyłem. Dzięki twoim wspomnieniom Harry wiedział co ma zrobić.

- Wiedziałeś o tym, że Potter nie może umrzeć?

- Domyślałem się.

Severus lekko się uśmiechnął. Dumbledore zawsze wszystko wiedział, ale nie dzielił się z nikim swoją wiedzą aby nie zniszczyć misternie układanych planów mających na celu pokonanie Voldemorta.

- Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz – rzekł po chwili namysłu Snape.

- Co takiego? Postaram się rozwiać wszelkie twoje wątpliwości.

- W jaki sposób Potter pokonał Voldemorta? Po zniszczeniu horkruksów Czarny Pan był znowu zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, prawda?

- Tak. Mógł zostać zabity jak każdy inny człowiek. Zginął w swoim ostatnim pojedynku z Harrym, który był raczej rozmową niż walką.

- Ale mimo, że znów był śmiertelny to wciąż pozostawał jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w dziejach, a na pewno był znacznie potężniejszy od Pottera. Jak więc chłopiec zdołał go pokonać? Chyba, że znowu wchodzą w grę jakieś niezwykłe zdolności Pottera.

- Trafna uwaga, Severusie – odparł z uśmiechem Albus. – Już ci wszystko wyjaśniam.

- W dodatku Voldemort miał Czarną Różdżkę! – przypomniał sobie Severus. – To dlatego mnie zabił. Żeby zostać panem tej różdżki i zabić Pottera. Jak więc Potter go pokonał, skoro Voldemort miał niepokonaną Czarną Różdżkę?

- Powoli, Severusie – uspokoił go dyrektor. – To właśnie Czarna Różdżka okazała się zgubą Voldemorta. Prosząc cię abyś mnie zabił, chciałem umrzeć niepokonany, wtedy Czarna Różdżka straciłaby swą moc. Ale ktoś pokrzyżował moje plany. Zanim zjawiłeś się na Wieży Astronomicznej, Draco Malfoy rozbroił mnie. Nieświadom tego stał się panem Czarnej Różdżki. Tylko ja zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie byłem w stanie przekazać nikomu tej wiedzy. Na szczęście Harry podczas rozmowy ze mną pojął prawdę na temat tego, kto jest jej panem. Tyle, że wtedy już nie Draco Malfoy był panem Czarnej Różdżki. Bowiem kilka tygodni wcześniej, w czasie ucieczki z Dworu Malfoyów, Harry rozbroił Dracona.

- Potter stał się panem Czarnej Różdżki? – spytał Severus ze zdumieniem w oczach.

- Tak. Voldemort oczywiście o tym nie wiedział. Dlatego zabił ciebie, myśląc, że tym zyska władzę nad różdżką. Ale ty nigdy nie byłeś jej panem. Tak samo jak Tom. Dlatego gdy w czasie pojedynku Voldemort po raz drugi tej nocy rzucił Mordercze Zaklęcie na Harry'ego, zaklęcie to odbiło się od Expelliarmusa chłopca i ugodziło Voldemorta. A Czarna Różdżka, nie chcąc zabić swego pana i mistrza, poleciała prosto w ręce Harry'ego.

- Czarny Pan zabił sam siebie?

- Na to wygląda – odparł ze spokojem Dumbledore.

Severusowi trudno było uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Poświęcił prawie połowę swojego życia na walkę z Lordem Voldemortem i nareszcie się udało. Nareszcie świat był wolny od tego szaleńca. Dopiero teraz Severus poczuł się całkowicie wolny i spełniony, poczuł jak wielki ciężar znika z jego barków. Mógł zapomnieć o wojnie, szpiegowaniu, kłamstwach i oszustwach i bez przeszkód wieść szczęśliwe życie u boku Lily.

Lily. Nagle Severus przypomniał sobie jej nagłe zniknięcie. Teraz gdy poznał już całą prawdę chciał jak najszybciej odnaleźć ukochaną. Zerknął z ukosa na dyrektora patrzącego na jasno świecące gwiazdy.

- Chcesz już iść, prawda? – zapytał z uśmiechem Dumbledore jakby czytał w myślach młodszego mężczyzny. – Idź. Lily już pewnie na ciebie czeka.

- Spotkamy się jeszcze? – spytał Snape z lekkim niepokojem.

- Ależ oczywiście, mój chłopcze. W tym świecie spotkasz każdego kto za życia był dobry i potrafił kochać.

Uspokojony Severus ruszył w stronę starych drzwi. Otworzył je lecz zanim zaczął schodzić po schodach, odwrócił się i spojrzał na starego czarodzieja.

- Dziękuję ci, Albusie. Za wszystko.

Dumbledore szeroko się uśmiechnął i skłonił głowę w geście zrozumienia. Severus natomiast bez dalszego marudzenia zszedł szybko po schodach Wieży Astronomicznej, a następnie przez liczne korytarze i klatki schodowe zamku wyszedł na zielone błonia, które tym razem tonęły w blasku zachodzącego słońca.

Na brzegu jeziora, w tym samym miejscu, w którym zniknęła, stała Lily. W świetle ostatnich promieni słońca jej włosy wyglądały jakby płonęły żywym ogniem. Stała tyłem do zamku, patrząc na Zakazany Las, więc nie zauważyła Severusa wychodzącego z Hogwartu. Mężczyzna przystanął na chwilę, podziwiając piękny widok, zanim ruszył w stronę swojej pierwszej przyjaciółki. Lily wzdrygnęła się lekko z zaskoczenia gdy objął ją od tyłu, jednak gdy tylko zobaczyła, że to jej przyjaciel rozluźniła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Gdzie byłeś? Czekam na ciebie już pół godziny.

- Spotkałem się w zamku z Dumbledorem. Wytłumaczył mi wszystko więc trochę to trwało. Zresztą to ty pierwsza zniknęłaś – powiedział z wyrzutem Severus, wciąż pamiętając panikę, która go wtedy ogarnęła.

- Przepraszam, ale zostaliśmy wezwani przez Harry'ego aby mu towarzyszyć w ostatnich chwilach jego życia – powiedziała smutno Lily.

Severus, widząc smutek Lily, objął ją mocniej i pocałował w czoło.

- Nie martw się. Twój syn żyje.

- Wiem. Ale wtedy tego nie wiedziałam. Myślałam, tak samo jak on, że idzie na pewną śmierć. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że to przeżyje i w końcu pokona Voldemorta.

- Twój syn jest bardzo odważny – Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie pochwalił Harry'ego Pottera. – Przepraszam, że traktowałem go tak źle i nieuczciwie.

- Rozumiem twoje zachowanie, Severusie. Musiało to być dla ciebie bardzo trudne, patrzeć codziennie na chłopca, który przypominał ci o twoich błędach i stracie.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Stali przez chwilę, obejmując się i patrząc na słońce chowające się za drzewami Zakazanego Lasu.

- Lily? – odezwał się nagle Severus, patrząc w zielone oczy kobiety.

- Tak? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

- Dumbledore powiedział, że w tym świecie spotkam każdego kto za życia był dobry – gdy potwierdziła to skinieniem głowy, zapytał. – Czy odnajdę tu swoją matkę?

Lily uśmiechnęła się. Mimo, że Eileen Snape często zaniedbywała syna i nie była w stanie ochronić go przed okrutnym ojcem, Severus wciąż mocno ją kochał i wiedział, że matka podziela to uczucie tylko nie potrafi go okazać.

- Oczywiście. Wystarczy, że pomyślisz o jakimś miejscu, a po przejściu paru metrów tam właśnie się znajdziesz. Nie wiem gdzie teraz może być twoja matka, choć podejrzewam, że na Spinner's End.

- Pójdziesz ze mną, Lily? – Severus nie chciał iść do swojego rodzinnego domu sam.

Lily nie odpowiedziała, tylko chwyciła jego dłoń w swoją i ruszyła przed siebie.

Zaledwie przeszli kilka kroków a zielone błonia Hogwartu zamieniły się w brudną ulicę przy której stały stare budynki. Przed sobą widzieli wysoki ceglany komin fabryki, a zardzewiała tabliczka na ścianie opuszczonego domu wskazywała, że znajdują się na ulicy Spinner's End.

Severusa ogarnęły rozmaite wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem. W przeważającej części były to wspomnienia niemiłe, dotyczące jego ojca, o którym wolał zapomnieć. Posiadał jednak również kilka szczęśliwych wspomnień, jak to gdy Lily odwiedziła go kiedyś w czasie wakacji lub jak matka opowiadała mu bajki i śpiewała kołysanki gdy jako dziecko nie mógł zasnąć ze strachu przed ojcem.

Severus szedł coraz wolniej w miarę zbliżania się do rodzinnego domu. Mimo, że bardzo chciał zobaczyć matkę, nie wiedział jak zareaguje ona na jego widok i bał się, że w domu może spotkać również ojca. Ostatecznie Lily musiała go prawie ciągnąć aż wreszcie stanęli przed frontowymi drzwiami.

Severus stał kilka minut patrząc na obdrapane drzwi i zbierając odwagę żeby zapukać. W końcu uniósł drżącą rękę i delikatnie zapukał, tak cicho, iż wątpił aby ktokolwiek to usłyszał.

- Proszę – odezwał się z głębi domu kobiecy głos, niewątpliwie należący do jego matki. – Drzwi są otwarte.

Gdy mężczyzna otwierał drzwi uderzyła go absurdalność jego zachowania. Przecież to był jego dom, nie musiał pukać, mógł wejść kiedy chciał!

Severus wszedł do środka, a za nim Lily, która cicho zamknęła drzwi. Przeszli przez mały przedpokój i stanęli na środku niewielkiego salonu. Natychmiast zwróciło ich uwagę, że wszystko było ładne, czyste i zadbane, tak różne od starych i zniszczonych mebli w ziemskim domu Snape'ów.

Nagle usłyszeli trzask i oboje szybko się odwrócili. W drzwiach prowadzących do kuchni stała Eileen Snape, a u jej stóp leżał roztrzaskany talerz, który najwidoczniej przed chwilą upuściła. Z ustami lekko otwartymi ze zdumienia patrzyła zszokowanym wzrokiem na swego syna i jego przyjaciółkę.

Severus widział matkę po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat, od czasu jej nagłej śmierci na smoczą grypę. Mimo to pamiętał dokładnie jak wyglądała i natychmiast zauważył zmianę jakiej uległa jej aparycja w tym niezwykłym świecie. Wyglądała o wiele młodziej niż w czasie śmierci, była ładna, zadbana, ze lśniącymi włosami i czarnymi oczami, które nie były już puste i zmęczone lecz pełne radości i miłości.

Przez moment Eileen stała jak spetryfikowana, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że jej syn zjawił się w świecie zmarłych. Po chwili jednak podbiegła do Severusa i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Objęła go mocno i wtulając twarz w jego włosy, szlochała i szeptała mu do ucha:

- Severusie… mój kochany… nareszcie jesteś… tęskniłam za tobą… tak bardzo…

Severusowi także łzy ciekły z oczu gdy przytulał matkę i głaskał ją po głowie.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna… byłeś taki odważny… zawsze wierzyłam, że po śmierci trafisz do tego wspaniałego świata…

Stali tak, obejmując się i płacząc ze szczęścia, jeszcze przez kilka wspaniałych chwil. W końcu Eileen puściła syna i chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do fotela, zbyt wyczerpana emocjami aby utrzymać się dłużej na nogach. Severus i Lily usiedli na sofie naprzeciwko i czekali aż Eileen trochę ochłonie i będzie zdolna do rozmowy.

Nagle usłyszeli straszliwy łomot dobiegający z góry, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na ziemię. Severus natychmiast zesztywniał i bezwiednie chwycił Lily za rękę. Nawiedziły go wspomnienia kłótni, podczas których jego ojciec rzucał różnymi przedmiotami, niejednokrotnie w żonę lub syna, bił i krzyczał. Teraz mężczyzna bał się, że jego ojciec za chwilę zejdzie na dół i wściekły z powodu obecności syna znowu wywoła domowe piekło.

Eileen widząc strach w oczach syna, otarła łzy z twarzy i powiedziała spokojnym głosem:

- Severusie, nie bój się. Twojego ojca tu nie ma. I nigdy nie będzie. Do tego świata nie trafiają ludzie, którzy krzywdzą dzieci i nie potrafią kochać. A ten hałas spowodował zapewne Leto, mój kot. Ciągle skacze po meblach i często coś zrzuca – dodała z uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił się i uspokoił. Był szczęśliwy, że są nareszcie wolni od tego tyrana, który zadał im tyle bólu i cierpienia, że już nigdy więcej nie będą musieli go oglądać.

- Może zrobię herbatę – odezwała się Lily, wstając z kanapy.

- Bardzo chętnie, kochana. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu – odpowiedziała Eileen.

- Mamo – rzekł Severus, odprowadzając Lily wzrokiem. – Wiesz co się działo po twojej śmierci? Wiesz kim się stałem i co zrobiłem? – spytał z niepokojem.

- Wiem, Severusie. Cały czas cię obserwowałam. Było mi bardzo ciężko gdy zobaczyłam, że zostałeś śmierciożercą i jakich czynów się dopuściłeś. Ale wciąż wierzyłam, że tak naprawdę jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Byłam taka dumna i szczęśliwa gdy odwróciłeś się od Voldemorta i dołączyłeś do Zakonu.

- Wiedziałaś, że trafię do tego świata?

- Tak. Zrobiłeś o wiele więcej dobrego niż złego. Potrafisz kochać i żałujesz za wyrządzone krzywdy. Patrzyłam jak umierasz i mimo, że było to straszne przeżycie, patrzeć na śmierć swego dziecka, odczuwałam również szczęście bo wiedziałam, że niedługo się spotkamy. Ale nie przypuszczałam, że zjawisz się tak szybko. Dlatego byłam taka zaskoczona jak wszedłeś.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Severus gdy Lily postawiła przed nim i Eileen filiżanki z zieloną herbatą.

Kobieta nie usiadła jednak obok niego tylko poszła z powrotem do kuchni. Po chwili wróciła, niosąc w rękach biało-czarnego kota.

- Wszedł cichutko do kuchni gdy przygotowywałam herbatę. Powinniście się poznać, Severusie – powiedziała, kładąc mu Leto na kolanach.

Severus lubił koty. Podobała mu się ich tajemniczość i niezależność. Gdy był dzieckiem często bawił się z bezdomnymi kotami z okolicy. Zanim poznał Lily byli to jedyni towarzysze jego dzieciństwa. Mógł im powiedzieć co chciał bez obawy, że wyśmieją go, nie zrozumieją lub zdradzą jego sekrety. Zabawa z nimi lub głaskanie ich miękkich sierści uspokajały go i pozwalały zapomnieć o strasznych wydarzeniach z domu lub szkoły. Nigdy jednak nie miał własnego kota, z którym mógłby spać w łóżku, karmić go, dbać o niego. Ojciec nie chciał w domu żadnych „śmierdzących sierściuchów".

Severus zanurzył ręce w gęstej sierści Leto. Gdy zaczął drapać kota za uchem ten cicho zamruczał. Z zadowoleniem przeciągnął się na jego kolanach, odsłaniając biały brzuch.

- Chyba cię polubił – zauważyła ze śmiechem Lily.

Severus spojrzał na nią i po raz kolejny zatonął w pięknych zielonych oczach. Z zadumy wyrwał go dopiero śmiech Lily i jej ręka, którą machnęła mu kilka razy przed oczami.

- Wiem, Severusie, że uwielbiasz moje oczy, ale to trochę krępujące gdy tak na mnie patrzysz i zapominasz o całym świecie.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał mężczyzna, spuszczając wzrok i lekko się rumieniąc. – Postaram się robić to rzadziej, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Wiesz przecież, że mógłbym patrzeć w twoje oczy całą wieczność.

W odpowiedzi Lily lekko pocałowała go w usta.

- Nie jesteście przypadkiem zmęczeni? Twój pokój czeka na ciebie od dawna, Severusie. Lily mogłaby spać w salonie. Bez problemu zamieni się tą kanapę w wygodne łóżko – odezwała się Eileen, przypominając im o swojej obecności.

Dzięki słowom matki Severus uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jest wyczerpany. Przeżyte w tak krótkim okresie czasu silne emocje, związane ze śmiercią, spotkaniem z Lily i matką, rozmową z Dumbledorem całkowicie pozbawiły go sił. Marzył teraz tylko o tym by połozyć się w wygodnym łóżku i spać.

Na szczęście nie musiał na to długo czekać. Po przygotowaniu miejsca do spania dla Lily i zażyciu szybkiej kąpieli, Severus był już w swoim łóżku, a obok niego leżał Leto. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i prawie natychmiast zasnął. Zanim jednak zapadł w głęboki, spokojny sen zdążył pomyśleć, że ten dzień był najszczęśliwszym dniem jaki przeżył. Szkoda tylko, że taka ilość szczęścia i radości dana mu była dopiero po śmierci.

* * *

_Imię kota, Leto, pochodzi z serii książek _Kroniki Diuny_ Franka Herberta._


End file.
